1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure that includes a roof bow assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure that includes a plurality of roof bow assemblies that adjust to differing lengths for use in different locations with the body structure.
2. Background Information
In both unibody and frame construction, vehicle manufacturers design and manufacture unique parts for each of the elements used in the assembly of a vehicle body structure. For example, in a utility van design where the roof panel has a curved or contoured shape, several uniquely dimensioned roof bows are required to support and secure the roof panel. More specifically, where several roof bows are required in the roof panel design, each roof bow can have a different dimension and angular orientation. The design and manufacture of these differing roof bows is costly, requires increased inventory cataloguing and increased storage space to store such additional body elements near the assembly line.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved roof bow design that solves these problems. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.